<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I DO Bite by BowTieGuy_the_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205634">I DO Bite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTieGuy_the_Writer/pseuds/BowTieGuy_the_Writer'>BowTieGuy_the_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Begging, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bondage, CIM, Collars, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Sitting, GFE, Gentle femdom, Good Boy, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lipstick &amp; Lip Gloss, Marking, Mistress, Scratching, Teeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTieGuy_the_Writer/pseuds/BowTieGuy_the_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We have been in a relationship for some time now, and while we both are satisfied with our sex life, you have suggested we try spicing things up in the bedroom with a shift in power dynamics. Thrilled by your desire to submit to me, I went all out and purchased an outfit to match the occasion. The script begins with you fully naked and tied to the bed, patiently waiting for me to enter the room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I DO Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>***NOTES***</p><p>/text/ indicates noises or sfx,<br/>[text] indicates tone of voice for the proceeding lines,<br/>{text} indicates a soft/whispered tone of voice for the proceeding lines,<br/>~text~ indicates words that should be said with some emphasis,<br/>(text) indicates pauses and other unspoken notes</p><p>-feel free to improv or change any sentences if you feel like there is something off about the script</p><p>-any and all 'sfx' are entirely optional</p><p>-if you have a binaural microphone, feel free to use it any time the script calls for whispering</p><p>-if you fill this script, please make sure you credit me by including the link to the script offer Reddit post in the body of your post as well as tagging me in the comments or by sending me a message</p><p>-if you plan on posting your audio behind a paywall or on a monetized video/audio hosting service, please send me a message asking for permission first</p><p>-this script is approx ~2000 words</p><p> </p><p>***LIST OPTIONAL SFX***</p><p>-sighing, breathing, kissing, skin/clothes sounds, moaning, collar/belt sounds licking/sucking/blowjob sounds</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***SCRIPT STARTS***</p><p>(for this first section, you are in "girlfriend mode"; soft, sweet tone, even a tad shy/uncertain)</p><p>Yeah, I'm almost ready babe! Just one more second.</p><p>(beat)</p><p>{soft, caring} Hey, um, before we begin, you remember the safe word, right?</p><p>(beat, listener responds)</p><p>{soft, pleased} Perfect, I'm so excited to give this a try! /clear throat, ahem/</p><p>[sweet] Are your eyes still closed babe?</p><p>(beat, listener responds)</p><p>[happy] ~Okaaay~! I'm coming in now!</p><p>/deep sigh/</p><p>[turned on] Oh fuck. What a treat to walk in to. Mmmm. You look so fucking sexy when you're all ~naked~ and tied to the bed like that; your arms and legs splayed out and restrained to the four corners of the mattress. I could just watch your ~broad~ chest rise and fall for hours darling. </p><p>Mmmm, fuck. </p><p>[sweet] You've been such a good boy for me, waiting there patiently while I put this whole thing on. </p><p>[confident] But enough waiting. Open your eyes, dear.</p><p>/giggle/</p><p>[flirty] D'you like what you see?</p><p>(from now on you are in "dominant mode". Unless otherwise specified, there is little softness to your voice. You are in control, and you have a strong and confident presence. You may choose to slowly slip out of the role as you get closer to orgasm, or not. It is your choice.)</p><p>[lower, sultry] Mmmm, that's it baby, gaze at me with that look of desperation. Fuel the hunger in your eyes by soaking in ~every~, ~single~, ~inch~, of my body.</p><p>(say the following five lines slightly slower, adding skin/clothes sounds if you choose)</p><p>Look at my dark lipstick, how it emphasises my full lips.</p><p>Look at these thin stockings, how they hug my calves, and indent my soft thighs. /take a breath/</p><p>Look at this fishnet, how it leaves nothing to the imagination, yet still leaves you wanting ~more~. Mmmm, fuck.</p><p>Look at this harness ~bound~ to my chest, how the dark leather is wrapped ~tightly~ around my (small/large/perky/full, your choice) breasts.</p><p>Look at the black tape covering my nipples, ~barely~ containing the excitement of these sensitive tips.</p><p>All of this is for you to look at, but none of it is for you to touch. I have slipped out of the role of your girlfriend, and into the role of your ~mistress~, of your ~Goddess~. But it is ~your~ body that will be the subject of worship tonight dear.</p><p>Make no mistake, however, as every action I take is for ~MY own~ pleasure first, and ~yours~ second.</p><p>(beat)</p><p>[teasing] Tch, awww, is that fear or arousal in your eyes? Or maybe it's a bit of both?</p><p>/dominant giggle/</p><p>I could tell you that I don't bite, but that would be a lie. </p><p>/dominant giggle/</p><p>Because I ~DO~ bite. I can bite ~soft~, or I can bite ~HARD~. My teeth will hurt you in the best ways possible, you'll be practically ~begging~ me for more.</p><p>[break dom role briefly] But before we get started, I still have one more surprise for you, although in truth it's more of a gift for me.</p><p>When we chatted last week about spicing things up in the bedroom, you brought up your desire to be more than just dominated. You said you wanted to be ~owned~. </p><p>Which is why I purchased this lovely collar, just for ~you~, my good boy. Do you like the colour? </p><p>Look, it even has your name on it. Now the whole world can know that every part of ~YOU~, belongs to every part of ~ME~. </p><p>Here, let me put it around your neck for you.</p><p>(take a few moments to apply the collar, filling the silence with soft breathing. Optional: collar/leather/metal sound effects if you choose. A belt might be capable of creating the desired sounds)</p><p>There we go. Tight enough to remind you of who owns this body, but loose enough for me to slip a finger under and pull you closer.</p><p>[back in control] Mmmm, you like that, don't you?</p><p>(beat, listener responds)</p><p>[dominant] Good boy. I love it when you whimper like that.</p><p>Now then, where were we? Ah, yes, I was going to start, mmmm...</p><p>[soft, slow] Tracing my hands, starting at these bound wrists.</p><p>Along your rugged forearms.</p><p>Gently across your biceps.</p><p>And then... /moan/growl/ dig my nails ever so lightly into this stunning chest.</p><p>[aroused] God, your moans are music to my ears.</p><p>I love making you squirm, and I love that I know ~all~ the buttons to press that make you do it.</p><p>{whispered close to one ear} I can just whisper ~veeery~ close to your ear and tell you ~every~ dirty little thing I plan on doing to your body, mmmm.</p><p>Or... I can just leave you in suspense and /nibbling sounds/ nibble on your ears a bit.</p><p>/improv nibbling and soft moaning briefly/</p><p>[no longer whispering, return to teasing] Fuck, you're just a fun little box of noises tonight, aren't you darling?</p><p>/giggle/</p><p>Good boy.</p><p>[low, sultry] I see you staring my lips with those big puppy dog eyes, intense as always. I know what you want, dear, it's what I want too.</p><p>/deep inhale with a passionate kiss, followed by improv moaning and making out/</p><p>Mmmm, good boy. You know not to pull away when your (Mistress/Goddess) bites your lip.</p><p>But I think you like it when I /sucking sound/ suck on your lip and /nibbling sounds/ get a little ~adventurous~ with my teeth.</p><p>/continue kissing/</p><p>[getting more aroused] Mmmm, fuck! /kiss/ I need to /kiss/ wrap my arms around you and /kiss/ feel all this exposed skin /kiss/ against me and start /kiss/ ~clawing~ my hands /kiss/ around your back /kiss/ down your ribcage /kiss/ Mmmm, fuck! /kiss/ until I'm at your sensitive belly.</p><p>/a few more kisses, then stop and take a few breaths/</p><p>[still catching your breath] Fuck, just look at those gorgeous marks on your skin. But there's still another half of your body I haven't yet claimed.</p><p>So I'm just gonna, /grunt/ ~slooowly~ crawl my way... down to the bottom of the bed.</p><p>[dominant] Look at me. I know you love my tits, but I want you to keep those deep, beautiful eyes on me as I wrap my hands around your ankles.</p><p>Mmmm, that's a good boy. I want you to maintain that eye contact as I start to feel my way up these tantalizing calves, ever so lightly grazing the skin.</p><p>I love feeling your muscles tense and relax in the palms of my hands. Keep your eyes on me babe.</p><p>Feel my fingers travel past your knees and into the soft, sensitive part of your inner thighs.</p><p>[aroused] God, every time you quiver like that I feel like I'm going to lose control.</p><p>/sigh/</p><p>And looking at your cock ~ache~ like that, knowing you can't do anything about it, mmmm, it gets me so worked up just thinking about it.</p><p>You're being such a good boy for me, following orders, not complaining, making all of those ~delicious~ sounds.</p><p>[commanding] I ~need~ to play with your cock, [lower] just a little bit.</p><p>~Tease~ around the base with my thumb, and start wrapping my fingers around the shaft.</p><p>Mmmm, let me just... /spit once or twice/ get the head nice and wet...</p><p>/handjob sounds begin at slow pace, increasing in speed as dialogue continues/</p><p>and start ~slooowly~ pumping my ~favourite~ little toy...</p><p>/giggle/</p><p>Well, little might be a ~bit~ of an understatement considering how hard you are for me.</p><p>[teasing] Do you like this darling? Do you like watching me play with your cock? Do you like looking at the lipstick all over your body? Yeah?</p><p>/giggle/</p><p>Feel my soft hands gently cup your balls, while I /kiss/ kiss your inner thigh /kiss/ your waist /kiss/ your lower belly. /kiss/</p><p>[talking to yourself] Look at all those colourful marks, damn. So fucking sexy.</p><p>/continue kissing and handjob briefly/</p><p>Mmmm, that's it babe, arch your back as I speed up. /handjob much faster/</p><p>I can tell you're getting close.</p><p>Don't cum yet. Good boys don't cum first. Good boys don't get to cum until they satisfy their (Mistress/Goddess).</p><p>/stop handjob/</p><p>Here, I'll stop toying with you for now. </p><p>/sigh, giggle/</p><p>You're being such a good boy for not cumming until I give you permission. Take a few deep breaths, try to relax a bit.</p><p>[sweet, teasing] I know it aches, babe, I know. I know you just want that release, but you haven't even used your mouth on me yet!</p><p>How about we change that, hmmm?</p><p>You just keep breathing while I get into a better position.</p><p>/repositioning sounds/</p><p>That's better, wouldn't you agree? Me, ~straddling~ your face between my legs while my mouth is just ~inches~ away from your throbbing cock.</p><p>Here, let me just... ~sliiide~ the harness to the side so you can take a ~nice~, ~looong~ look at what you'll be servicing.</p><p>Mmmm, do you see how ~wet~ I am just from ~teasing~ your cock and ~marking~ your body?</p><p>I'm just going to stay like this for a moment, let you ~really~ take in the beauty of my pussy, and smell the juices running down my thighs.</p><p>I can feel your breathing getting faster underneath me darling. Do you want my dripping pussy on your face?</p><p>(beat, listener responds)</p><p>Hmmm... I think you can beg a ~liiittle~ bit harder than that dear. Really show me how much you want your (Mistress/Goddess)'s pussy to smother your face.</p><p>(beat, listener responds)</p><p>Mmmm, ~much~ better, sweet boy.</p><p>Let me just lower myself /sharp inhale, moan/ onto your face and /moan/ oh fuck. Ahhh, such a good boy. So eager to please me /moan/ with that talented tongue of yours.</p><p>(the listener is performing cunnilingus from now on; add moans, whimpers, curses under your breath, "good boy" etc wherever you see fit)</p><p>Mmmm, fuck that feels so good.</p><p>Yes, that's it. Good boy. I love it when you c-circle my clit like that, mmmm.</p><p>Oooh god, mmmm, good boy. You're doing so well.</p><p>I need to start grinding into your face, I can't help myself.</p><p>/improv moaning briefly/</p><p>Ah, just like that, just like that. Such a good boy.</p><p>Look at your cock, twitching and straining there.</p><p>I'm going to start sucking you babe, but remember what I said. Good boys don't get to cum until their (Mistress/Goddess), so you'd better show me how much you want to cum with your tongue.</p><p>(listener increases intensity of their licking)</p><p>/sharp inhale/ Oh god yes! You're going so much faster! You m-must ~really~ want to cum!</p><p>I think you've had enough foreplay, I'm just going to dive right in and /sucking/licking sounds start/ shove this gorgeous cock /muffled moan/ all into my mouth. /continue sucking, licking, moaning/</p><p>I love feeling you twitch in my mouth. What if I... start using my teeth /licking sounds/ to trace along the shaft /continue/ like this?</p><p>Mmmm, fuck. I can tell you like that. </p><p>/giggle/</p><p>Then let me get back to it while I grind harder onto your face.</p><p>/continue moaning/blowjob sounds as you start to get closer to orgasm/</p><p>[occasionally muffled] Oh god I'm getting close babe. Don't stop. Right there. Good boy. Always such a good boy. Fuck! Fuck me with your tongue! I'm gonna cum! Yeah! I'm gonna cum!</p><p>I'm cumming! Oh god I'm cumming!</p><p>/muffled orgasm, followed by deep breathing/</p><p>Mmmm fuck, that was... that was ~so~ good. Your face must be drenched after that. </p><p>/deep breath/</p><p>But don't think I forgot about my promise.</p><p>~I~, am going to make you cum, ~so~. ~Hard~.</p><p>/fast and hard blowjob sounds continuing between words, occasional moans/</p><p>Are you getting close? Yeah? Cum in my mouth. No more waiting. No more teasing. Just cum. Give me what I worked so hard for. Give me what I crave</p><p>Good boy! Yes! Cum for me! Cum for me!</p><p>/muffled moans as listener cums, optional swallowing sounds, followed by deep sigh and giggles/</p><p>(you may choose to drop the dom role now, if you desire to do so)</p><p>Mmmm, that was so good darling. I love feeling you cum down my throat like that.</p><p>So? Do you think this qualifies as spicing things up?</p><p>(beat, listener responds)</p><p>/laugh, a few kisses/ Well I'm glad. I really enjoyed myself too. </p><p>/pleased sigh, a few kisses/</p><p>[relaxed] Maybe next time we can experiment with toys.</p><p>/giggle/</p><p>***END***</p><p>Script by u/BowTieGuy_GWA on Reddit, @BtgWriter on Twitter</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>